This invention pertains to footwear, and more specifically, pertains to women's shoes. For the most part, shoes comprise of a base for supporting the foot and uppers for securing the foot to the base. Many styles of footwear, constructed of various components, have long existed. The uppers play a large role as to the appearance and function of the shoe. The uppers may be of a variety of colors and materials, such as fabric, leather or a synthetic material.
Certain shoes have been manufactured with removable uppers for varying the appearance of the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,058 (Jneid) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,915 (Colli) use a detachable shoe strap system where snap fasteners are affixed to the shoe base with the uppers having a snap fasteners. The disadvantages of both Jneid and Colli range from aesthetics, as the snap fasteners are visible; and function, as the protruding snaps can catch on external objects causing the shoe to come apart and risk possible injury to the foot.
Both problems may be solved with a shoe whose fastener is both aesthetically pleasing and well as flush and strong to protect the foot in the base of the shoe.